


最终沉寂（Peace at last）

by Kiraforever



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraforever/pseuds/Kiraforever
Summary: Lofter上发表不了的车放到这里，供大家阅读～（Lofter ID: Kirakira九）





	1. 最终沉寂   第十章

洛基还不知道自己已经陷入了索尔的围笼，把血迹舔干净后还觉得不够，直接上嘴吮吸。洛基把左手搭在索尔的右肩上，不由自主地捏动。把索尔惹的呼吸加重，腿间起了什么变化。

洛基只穿着一件白色的长袍，紧紧坐在索尔的腿上，自然感受到了那凸起的异物。只是一秒不到的诧异，洛基紧接着抱紧索尔，又是舔舐，又是吮吸，又是轻咬，像是要把索尔脖颈上的那块肉吞进肚子里。

可能是索尔的血液有魅惑人的功效，洛基觉得之前好不容易冷静下来的身体又滚烫了起来，血脉翻涌，连带着那让人羞耻的地方又变得湿润不堪。

“洛基，别舔了。”

洛基哼哼两声，不听索尔的劝，甚至直接吻上了索尔的锁骨。

“洛基！”索尔低声大吼。

终于，这声吼叫让洛基回过了神来，慢慢松开了嘴，带出一根银丝。

索尔压抑着喘气：“别舔了。”说着把洛基放到床上，抽身离去跟洛基拉开了距离。

冷气突然袭上身体，洛基愣住了不知该如何是好。

“今天就到这里吧，时间很晚了。”索尔拿起披风，“你好好休息，我先回去了。”

“回去哪里？”

“回到寝宫。”

“被关押到这里后，我的房间怎么样了？”

“没人敢动，母后每日派人去清理，跟你之前住的时候一模一样。”索尔打算打开大门离去。

“索尔。”洛基从床上爬起来，站起身，赤脚走在地面上。

“怎么了？”索尔皱眉，心想这里还得铺上一层厚厚的地毯才行。

“为什么不继续，我知道你有反应。”

索尔把手放到石门上，试了几试没能下定决心打开门。

“我跟你，又没有任何血缘关系，你大可不必感到有罪恶感。”

“不，洛基，我想要的不是这样。”

洛基把身体贴到索尔身上，伸手扯下了索尔大红色的披风随手扔在地上，“那你想要怎样？”

洛基抚摸过索尔胸前战衣上雕刻的花纹，顺着朝下，停留在某个地方，果然感受到了某样炽热的东西，便顺着形状捏了捏，那玩意很明显变得更粗壮了。

“别惹我。”索尔忍住喘息。

洛基邪笑，踮起脚尖双手抱住索尔，冲着索尔的耳边呼出一口热气：“这种，是叫惹你吗？”

“你可别后悔。”索尔沉下眸子。

“永远不会。”

情欲在一瞬间充斥着整座地牢，空气中都泛起了甜丝丝的味道。

洛基后退几步，躺到床上扭了扭身子，本身就宽大的衣袍此刻更是快散开了。

索尔解开战甲，脱得只剩里衣朝洛基一步步走近。他把洛基狠狠压在床上，锁在自己的身下，伸出手揉弄着洛基的胸口，大手擦过那凸起的红点，很快洛基的胸膛就染上了粉红色。

索尔侵略性的双眼直直盯着洛基，把头凑近洛基的胸膛，含上了那在空气中微微发抖的粉红色突起。

“嗯……”洛基挺起胸膛，双手抓进索尔金色的长发，把给他带来快乐的一点送进索尔嘴里。

索尔的手粗暴地解开洛基的衣服，顺手丢到了地上。

洛基笑了一声：“我看你是在报复我把你的披风扔到了地上。”

“嗯？”索尔抱住洛基翻身，让洛基趴在他的身上，接着一巴掌打到了洛基的臀部，传来啪的一声。

洛基的那块软肉被打得一弹，他在索尔身上蹭了蹭，口中发出了表示不满的两声哼哼。

“是报复吗？”索尔不怀好意地问，顺便咬上了洛基的耳垂，朝着耳蜗呵出一口暖气。

“嗯……”耳道瞬间绵麻起来，洛基整个人都跟着酥软了身子。他把手搭在索尔的腰上，因为某种兴奋微微颤抖，“不，不是……”

洛基的小腹被某样炽热的东西硬硬顶着，那东西时不时跳动两下，激起洛基小腹上的肌肉一阵阵的收缩。

“那你打算怎么向我道歉？刚才你可是冤枉我了。”索尔腰部用力，向上顶了两下。

洛基轻轻喘着气，用手臂撑起身体：“让你舒服怎么样？”

黑暗里，索尔的手滑过洛基的肌肤，摸索着细细的肌理：“怎么个舒服法？”

洛基稍微后退一点，右手将黑色的长发别到耳后，弯腰用嘴将索尔的长裤拉扯开来，露出内裤。

紧接着伸出舌尖隔着一层布料舔舐，时不时整个含上去。充盈的口水濡湿了内裤，让整根的长度都显现出来。洛基用牙齿咬着内裤边缘，让那东西露出顶端。  
洛基吮吸着那蘑菇状的玩意，像在舔舐最喜爱的美食，舌尖还狡猾得一次又一次滑过正中间的小孔。

他伸出手轻轻抚摸那根东西的底部，听到索尔口中传来隐忍的声音时加重手上的力道，让索尔感到更加难耐。

“嘶……”索尔轻喘，“你是什么时候学会的？”

洛基暂时将嘴部离开那处：“你猜猜看？”

索尔挑眉：“亲爱的弟弟，我记得你很喜欢骑马。”

“……变态。”

索尔坐起身子靠到墙壁上，伸出双手将洛基扯直坐起，自己拉下内裤，让滚烫的那物直接贴到了洛基的胯下。

“现在给你一个机会，骑我。”

索尔伸手掰开洛基的臀瓣，一根手指在入口摩挲片刻后尝试着伸进去。

“好紧。”毫无意外，索尔的手指遭到了绵密的攻击。

洛基咬牙趴在索尔的肩头，面红耳赤，一声不吭。

那根手指在甬道里面画圈按摩，不一会那本就湿润的地方变得更加软绵，像是一朵紧致的鲜花渐渐绽放。

索尔笑了笑：“很湿，你很会流水，我的弟弟。”

“闭嘴……”洛基强忍着欲望说，“刚刚还说不想让我当你弟弟，现在怎么这么会喊。”

索尔抽出手指，洛基发出不满的一声。

索尔紧接着用自己的硬物对准入口，用手扶着在入口画圈。

“弟弟，床上的事情，当然不一样。”

“嗯……”洛基那处痒到疯狂，不由扭起腰身向索尔索求，“快进来吧，你这个混蛋。”

索尔一手摩挲着洛基的后颈肉，一手将那炽热的玩意对准，一寸寸侵入进了洛基的身体。

刚被巨物塞满，洛基就喘不过气来了，花了好一会才习惯了那粗壮的东西。等了一会看索尔没动作后又难耐着自己收缩着甬道。

“嗯……你怎么，不动……”

“弟弟，现在可是你骑我。”

洛基的双眼已经充满了湿润的水花，听到索尔的话，洛基微一瞪眼。而那处实在是软痒到不行，只好一上一下，一前一后扭腰动起来。

身体碰撞的声音在狭小的空间里一阵阵传来，其中夹杂着洛基隐忍的呻吟。

一击后，洛基大叫一声，身体一软趴到了索尔身上，口中的喘气声越来越重。

索尔的巨物被紧致的甬道吸夹住，早已快到了高潮的边缘。

他抱住浑身颤抖的洛基：“刚刚碰到哪里了？”

洛基摇摇头，不说话，指尖还在颤抖。

“嗯？”索尔对准刚才那个地方，又是狠狠的一次撞击，洛基果不其然又大叫了一声。

索尔感受着那更细腻柔软的一块滚烫的软肉，在洛基耳边问：“这是哪里？”

“我，我不知道……”

“你不知道？”说着又是一个重击，那块软肉被打得红肿起来，带给洛基受虐一般的快感。

“我真的不知道！……”洛基大叫，他现在浑身通红，肌肉颤抖，身前的东西早已泄了不止一两次，“你饶了我吧……”

索尔重呵出两口气：“再等等。”

话毕，索尔双手捏紧洛基的胯，按住让洛基无法逃脱，跟着腰部用力，加快速度往那处毫不留情地撞过去。

洛基被撞得口水横流，嗓子喊道嘶哑再也发不出声音。

而那块软肉，在一次又一次重击下，竟渐渐张开一条小口，让索尔一愣。

小口出现后，很明显每当索尔的那物摩擦过那条小缝，洛基都颤抖地更厉害，口中的呻吟声听起来又是美妙又是难耐。

他向上抬腰想要暂时逃离索尔的攻击，然而索尔的一双大手压着他的腰胯不让洛基离开，硬生生用那块软肉接受那炽热巨物的撞击和摩擦。

索尔对准那条小缝，想要找到书上说的那条绝妙的细致甬道，然而那个地方还是太小了，根本打不开。

“哥哥，哥哥，饶了我哥哥……”洛基已经哭得满脸通红，一刻不停扭动着臀部。

“好疼……饶了我，哥哥……”

索尔沉下眸子，看来果实还没能够变得太成熟。洛基已经被操的整个人呈疯癫状态，再这样下去他那水灵灵的弟弟估计会受不了。

留念得摩擦过那一条小缝，紧接着最重的一击发生，索尔抵着那里释放出了滚烫的液体，直直打在肉壁上。

洛基腰部一扭，肌肉瞬间收紧，随着攀登上了最高峰。

“啊……”结束后洛基的眼泪流得满脸都是，不由自主地抽泣。

索尔也跟着喘重气，一边安抚洛基的后背，一边在洛基耳边低声安慰。

“你，你还说我。”洛基把脸埋在索尔雄厚的胸肌上，“你又是从哪里学过来的。”

索尔那物已经稍软了下来，依旧插在让人舒服的地方不愿意拿出来，他耸耸腰：“天地良心，这可是我的第一次。”

“嗯……”被异物又攻击了一次，洛基不由又哼了一声，“我是该信你还是不该信你。”

索尔轻笑：“日月可鉴。”

“哼。”洛基撅起嘴。

“所以，你在人群中装作如鱼得水的样子，究竟是为了什么？”

“索尔……”洛基眨眨眼。

“不愿意说吗？没关系，我们有足够多的时间。”索尔亲吻着洛基的脸颊。

“……是为了能够离你更近。”

“哦？”索尔又笑了。

“你不信？”

“不，我只是没有听清你刚才说了些什么。”

洛基看着索尔的面孔，又一次说：“是为了能够呆在你身边。”

索尔吻上洛基的额头：“嗯，我相信。”

洛基笑笑，他抬起一条腿，嗯了一声后说：“好了，快出去。”

“怎么？”索尔挑眉。

“让我洗个澡。”说着自己主动抽离身子，索尔顺着离开了洛基的体内，退出去的时候洛基又嗯了一声，白色的液体湿润入口，看上去十分色情。

“你确定你还能走？”

洛基挑眉：“不要小看我。”

索尔一声不发，看着洛基尝试着下床，结果脚一沾地洛基就腿软到要倒。

索尔一个打横把这只倔强的小兽抱起，并乖乖听从命令带人去浴室清理身体。


	2. 最终沉寂  第十六章

同一天的深夜，洛基没有能够顺利入睡。

他的床垫和被子已经换成了加厚的，十分松软保暖，很适合最近容易感到寒冷的他。

洛基在被子里抬起手，犹豫了一会儿轻轻放到了小腹上。

上下摩挲，小腹和以前一样平坦结实。

让洛基不由怀疑，这里，真的住进了一个孩子吗？

上午他顺着那本书的目录仔仔细细把内容浏览了一遍，一边看一边和自己的身体做对比，并同时感叹原来自己还能这样？

而不管是在零度以下的环境里可以存活多久还是在冰水里可以憋气多长时间，都不如洛基在“生育”那一章节里看到的内容让他感到吃惊。

与其说是吃惊，不如更贴切一点，说是惊吓。

书中写到，冰霜巨人为双性体，一个主体可以同时具有两种性征，而无论外表的主性征是男性还是女性，都不影响他们能够进行正常生育活动的功能。

也就是说，他身为一个男性（至少这么多年洛基是一直这样自以为的），也是可以怀孕生子的。

汗毛竖起，洛基的神经瞬间被这一行字弄得紧绷起来。

他立刻继续翻阅下去，胃部不适，嗜睡，畏寒，甚至是容易腰部肌肉酸胀这些初承孕的症状，都和他这些天的表现一模一样。

啪得一声合上书，封面上《冰霜巨人研究》这六个大字再次出现在眼前。洛基毫不犹豫地把书往沙发底下一扔，打算当作从来没有看到过的模样。

而且这本书好像是一个阿斯加德人写的，准不准确，有没有考据还不一定。洛基这样安慰自己。

然而这个让人震惊的知识，在接下来的每一分每一秒都提醒着洛基，他可能正在孕育一个属于索尔的孩子的事实，让他不知该怎么办才好。

而索尔一直都知道他身体上的这件事，所以才会一直在他耳边念叨“给我一个孩子”这种话？

看来为什么索尔总爱摸他小腹这个疑问终于找到了缘由。

回想起他们温存的最后一个晚上，洛基攀登上顶峰时产生的与平时稍有不同的感觉，原来可能并不是他的错觉。

而是因为这个孩子的原因？

气恼地啧了一声，洛基换了个姿势，侧身躺着。

在神域，新生命的诞生是极其不易的一件事情。而新生儿的诞生在阿斯加德也可以算得上是举国同庆的大事件。

可能是因为神明的寿命普遍偏长的原因，相应的出生率就会下降。

在洛基生活在阿斯加德这么多年的记忆中，除了那个因怀孕辞退宫中首席侍女职位的女性外，就再也没有见过怀孕的人。

问为什么洛基会记得这件事？

啊，那是因为在那位侍女成功诞下一个小女儿之后，消息迅速传遍了整个阿斯加德，众人是多么的开心，弗丽嘉更是欢欣不已，甚至用她皇后的权利在宫殿后花园举办了一个连续三天三夜的大型派对。

吵得他好几天没有睡好觉。

说起睡觉，他怀念起自己的房间了。还有那个开阔的阳台，站在阳台的大理石地板上，洛基可以看到整个阿斯加德美丽的夜景。

洛基想起了那个小婴儿的模样，头发很少，眼睛很大，皮肤白白嫩嫩的，像是一碰就会受伤一样。那么小，那么柔弱，那么不容易生存。

而这种小生物，现在可能就沉睡在他的小腹中？

叹一声气，洛基再次翻了个身，这一次却不由放轻了动作。

眼神无意间扫过那扇小窗，洛基发现今晚阿斯加德的夜空要比平时更加明亮。光芒透过窗子照射进来，让本来暗沉的地牢变得充盈着银色。

定睛看去，那是整个夜空中都飘荡着零零散散的银白色光球。

洛基一愣。是谁，死亡了吗。还是一个极其重要的人。

全国人民连夜为这个人的逝去举行隆重的默哀仪式，送他的灵魂进入英灵殿，给他带去最美好的祝福。

今天白日出现的巨大黑色飞船，果然还是带来了灾难。所以他白天才会感到一阵莫名的心悸？

又是那阵莫名的失落感。这让本就被怀孕生孩子这件事困扰的洛基感到更加烦躁。

无力，被困在这间地牢里，他什么也无法参与，什么也不能了解。洛基皱着眉头，又在心里骂了索尔几句。

“啊嚏！”一声巨大的喷嚏声从石门外传来，连带着桌子都震了一震。

洛基瞪大双眼，整个身体呈紧绷状态盯着石门看。

果然不过一会，石门便被他肚子里孩子的另一个父亲打开了。

“洛基。”索尔走进这间他很久都没能来的房间，四处看了一圈后，才关上门。

而被索尔一眼看到的洛基正用胳膊撑起上半身，现在就算想装睡也不行了：“索尔。”

“嗯，是我。”索尔走到洛基的床边坐下，双手扶着洛基的肩膀，让他顺着自己的引导再次躺在床上。

“你怎么来了。”

“怎么？不欢迎我吗？”

“……是你自己说不再来的。”

索尔笑笑，弯下腰把脸贴近洛基蹭了蹭：“还记仇呢？”

“走开，一身酒气。”洛基皱眉推开索尔。

索尔皱两下鼻子：“味道很大吗？”

“嗯，干什么去了你？”

“等等，我先洗漱一下。”

浴室里很快传来水声，洛基发了一会儿呆，把被子拉起来盖住脑袋。

他现在有点脸红。不得不承认，在他见到索尔的一瞬间，心里的某种担忧瞬间化作云烟消散了。

也是，索尔四肢发达头脑简单，除了会在理论时占下风，怎么想也不会在打架时输。

那大家又是在为谁哀悼？

“洛基，我有一件事情想跟你说。”索尔很快洗漱好，穿着一身睡衣到床上把人抱在怀里，酒气已经闲散的差不多了。

“什么？”

“你有没有注意到今晚……”

“嗯，有人逝去了。”

索尔一手环住洛基，一手放在洛基的后背上轻轻摩挲。

“是谁？”洛基问。

“我很抱歉，洛基。”索尔放在洛基后背上的那只手轻轻拍打了两下，像是要安慰怀里的人，“是维达尔。”

维达尔？

洛基失神。所以今天，维达尔才没有来找他？

一时间洛基感到有点无法理解，明明昨天人还好好的，还在陪他闲聊，怎么今天就不在了。

洛基可以感受到索尔把他抱得更紧了，炽热的体温直接传到洛基身上，让洛基感到放松了不少。

片刻后洛基问：“维达尔他，是怎么死的？”

“为了保护我们的母亲。”

“……嗯。”洛基重呼一口气不再问更多的话。

洛基清楚地记得第一次见到维达尔是什么场景。在他孤身一人登上宝座后，身边没有任何亲信。那些站在宝座下的人脸上写满了不屑与嘲讽。洛基问有没有人愿意当自己的左膀右臂，没有一个人回答，除了维达尔。

而维达尔脸上写的，不是恭维，不是谄媚，是真正的尊敬与热情。

洛基想不明白，为什么他会愿意这样侍奉自己，甚至不惜交出生命与灵魂。现在看来，维达尔可能是有着自己的一套价值与行动体系。

愿意为他认为值得的人，献出一切。

也好，不再受这世间的纷纷困扰。

一路走好，维达尔。你心里的秘密，就让它成为最美好的神秘之物吧。

洛基把头放在索尔宽厚的臂膀上，闭上了眼。索尔亲吻了洛基的发旋，感受着他身上温暖的气息和淡淡的甜味。

“这是……什么味道？”索尔问。

“嗯？”

索尔在洛基身上嗅来嗅去，最终把那丝甜味的来源锁定到了洛基的胸膛上。

“这儿。”索尔把洛基的衣袍从领口扯开了一点，露出了白皙中带有点粉红色的胸口，在夜色下显得格外诱人。

“怎，怎么了？”洛基觉得今晚索尔有点奇怪。

索尔再次嗅上去，没错，是一阵淡淡的奶香味。看着细腻白嫩的皮肤，索尔忍不住用大手直接覆盖上去，轻轻揉弄着这块软肉。手指在捏下去的时候，还会感受到微微反弹的力量。

“嗯……你干嘛？”洛基被捏的有点燥热，加重了呼吸。

索尔低下头直接含上了左边的红点，用舌尖反复舔舐，逗弄。

“你……停下……”洛基脸色潮红，而索尔像是没有听到一样，口中吮吸的动作更加用力了，甚至还时不时轻咬两下，加上索尔手上的动作，很快洛基的整个胸膛都泛着红色，像熟透了的果实一般。

“停！”洛基伸手把索尔的头推离自己的胸膛，喘息了好一会说，“你怎么了？平时不是都嫌弃我小，不弄这儿的吗？”

索尔惊愕：“我什么时候嫌弃你小了？”

洛基别过头：“难道不是吗？你以前可不会要来吃我的奶。”

“以前是没有特别注意到，但我绝对没有把你和其他的女人做对比。”索尔马上解释，“怎么，是感觉到不舒服吗？”

“……”

“嗯？”索尔挑眉，想了一会儿心思坏了起来，“那好吧，以后也不亲这了。”

“……没有。”洛基红着脸低声说。

索尔又笑笑，抵着洛基的额头说：“好，我的错，以后绝对多多疼爱，雨露均沾。”

“流氓。”

于是充满热意的舌再次舔上了洛基的胸口。那块软肉舔咬起来口感极佳，不仅会微微颤抖，还会富有弹性得与索尔的口舌互动。

“嗯……”洛基把手伸进索尔金色的长发里，重重喘息，“这，这边……”

索尔笑笑，给了左边的红点最后一次用力的吮吸，然后慢慢抬头，用口舌把乳头连带着微隆的乳房拉长，再松开让乳房自己弹回去。

就这么一会儿，洛基就全身绷紧达到了一个小高潮。索尔紧接着对右边的红点展开了攻击。

等结束的时候洛基下边已经湿的不成样子。

“这么快？”

“走开吧你……”洛基侧过身子，把索尔推的更远了。

“一用完就扔？”索尔吐槽。

洛基迷迷糊糊说：“带我去洗澡……”

浴室里，两人又厮磨鬓角，互相咬弄，洛基简直快要昏睡过去，一直到索尔抵着洛基的腿根释放了出来才放过他。

“好好好，不玩了，我们睡觉。”索尔把洛基洗得白白嫩嫩，帮他穿上的衣袍，放到床上，再次抱在自己怀里，为两人细细盖上被子。

“不过，你最近好像真的发育了一点。”

“嗯……？”

“而且，还有一股甜甜的奶味。”

“……”去你的妈奶味！你们全家才有奶味！

已经快要陷入沉睡的邪神又瞬间精神了起来。


	3. 最终沉寂   第二十四章

索尔的身材一直都是男性渴望的典范。身形高大，肩宽腰窄，隆起的胸肌和强壮的肱二头肌能让每个人为之痴迷。更别提那一双大长腿了，走起路来简直步步生风。

以前洛基会时不时感叹一番命运的不公，质问为什么索尔那么强壮，而对比起来看，他顶多能够算上不瘦弱。

但现在，看着腰胯只围着一条浴巾，赤裸着上半身走出浴室的索尔，洛基只能感受到内心的蠢蠢欲动和身体的阵阵燥热。

舌尖舔过嘴角，洛基露出一个不怀好意的笑容。

是啊，拥有这副身躯的方法，不一定是得自己练成这样。还能是拥有一个身材如此的男人。

索尔朝着他正正走过来，全身上下的肌肉优美地律动。没有擦干的水滴粘连在鬓角，让他更个人看上去充满诱惑。

洛基侧身半靠在床上，视线在某个让人羞耻的地方流连，看着看着双腿不由自主地摩挲起来。

“慢一点。”洛基出声，声线中弥漫着不知名的隐忍。

索尔应声慢下了步子，让洛基能够欣赏到他每一步迈出所带来的肉体变化。

他停在了床边，双手搭上自己的腰胯。

“好看吗？”索尔问，他自然能够感受到洛基一直盯着他双腿间某个位置的视线，丝毫不加掩饰，大胆又色情。

洛基抬眸与索尔对视：“好看。”

索尔忍不住笑了出来，他掀开洛基身上半掩的被子，压上洛基的身子。

洛基一手放在自己小腹上，一手去推索尔的胸膛：“小心点，别压到孩子。”

索尔小臂撑在洛基肩侧，低头吻上了洛基的脸颊：“我自然知道。”

洛基偏过头哼了一声，索尔伸出一只手抚上洛基的下巴，用指尖在那摩挲，轻轻使力让他与自己对视。

“洛基。”

“怎么了。”

“你还记得我们上次接吻是在什么时候吗？”索尔说着用大拇指划过洛基那细腻圆润的下唇。

“忘了。”洛基想不起来便毫不客气地说，“我们有接吻过吗？”

索尔低头凑上洛基的嘴角，尝试着让自己的唇部与洛基的相接触。

“有的，不过你可能忘记了。”

“哦？什么时候。”

索尔不再讲话，慢慢朝着洛基的口唇吻过去，直至最后伸出舌尖舔上了身下人的唇舌。

索尔的触碰让洛基感到唇部一阵酥麻，他忍不住舔了舔自己的下唇，却刚好被索尔的舌捕捉到，便被侵占了口腔。

两人的气息毫不客气地弥漫开来，互相浸染，水乳交融。

洛基觉得自己的舌头都要被索尔舔麻了，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流下，带出一条银丝。

然而索尔仿佛觉得还不够，双手抱住洛基的脸颊，吻着洛基不愿意放开。

“嗯……”洛基皱眉，趁索尔呼吸的时机发出看似不满的一声。

索尔笑笑，含住他的下唇最后亲吻了一番，终于放开了身下面红耳赤的人。

“怎么样？”

洛基轻轻喘着气，视线对上索尔露出一个挑衅的笑容：“还不错。”

“要不要，再来一次？”索尔挑眉。

洛基伸手搭上索尔的肩膀，用手指摩挲，感受索尔身上细致的肌理。

“为什么不呢？”

情欲在一瞬间被点燃，索尔愣了两下后立刻朝着洛基诱人的红唇攻击过去，简直像一只正在捕捉猎物的雄狮。

洛基刚才占了下风，此刻自然是抓住了机会毫不退让，手指伸进索尔的金发中，抬起一条腿抵住索尔的胯下，感受到了索尔的巨物。

再一次，两人的唾液在彼此间来回交融，激烈的动作产生化学反应，让空气中染满了色欲。

洛基的身体慢慢由温凉变得发热，甚至出了一小层薄汗。

索尔边吻边伸手去抚摸身下人的皮肤，从敏感脆弱的脖颈到微微凸起的胸膛。指尖滑过的地方仿佛释放出电流，让洛基不由轻颤身体。

“这儿果然变大了。”一吻结束，索尔凑到洛基耳畔说。

洛基被吻得迷迷糊糊，一头雾水地问：“哪？”

索尔没有回答，而是直接用整个手掌覆上洛基的胸膛，揉捏着那较以前来看发育了不少的乳房。

现在索尔可以很明显地感受到洛基胸膛上一块软嫩的乳肉，不是以前肌肉的手感，而是要更加细腻滑嫩，握在手里弹性极佳，让他的指尖忍不住流连。

乳肉上的小红点也发育得更大了，被索尔搓揉，硬得像小石头，蹭在索尔的手心，传来微痒。

“是在为了以后喂奶做准备吗？”索尔不怀好意地问，“下午刚见到你我就在想，你的身体会不会变得更成熟。”

洛基被摸得浑身发软：“你，你说什么……”

索尔再次吻上洛基的唇：“真的成熟了，我的宝贝。”

洛基倏然脸红，以前他和索尔相处，这个笨蛋可不会说这种情话。

索尔向下滑动身体，来到了洛基的乳肉前。

他伸出舌尖，一个吮吸把洛基胸膛前的一点含进了嘴里啃咬。

“嗯，嗯……”洛基的腰部不由自主动了起来，“轻一点，疼……”

索尔闻言便松开了轻咬的牙齿，换成用舌尖攻击乳头正中心的小孔，对着那个小孔狠狠舔舐，简直像是要把那里给舔开，直接接触到最里面的乳肉。

索尔带来的热意从洛基的胸膛开始，传遍了他整个身体。他双腿间的某个部位开始出现了剧烈的反应，洛基可以感受到那里的欲求不满，淫液汩汩流出打湿衣衫和被褥。

他紧夹着双腿，细细磨蹭，用这种方式给自己带来快感。颤抖着身体，脚趾蹭在床单上使劲。

索尔把洛基紧紧锁在身下，自然知道这只小兽在做什么事情。

他最后亲吻了洛基的乳头，凑到洛基耳畔一脸坏笑地说：“我不在的时候，你是不是经常这样？”

洛基倔强得不吭声，但他闪避的眼神和潮红的面色已经说明了情况。

“嗯？是不是经常夹紧你的双腿，磨蹭那个贪吃的地方，说不定还会用自己漂亮的手指伸进去搅动？”索尔牵起洛基的右手落下一个吻。

“你，你……”

“有时候还觉得不够，再借助一下工具，比如说，一根新鲜的黄瓜？”

“闭嘴！索尔·奥汀森，我以前怎么不知道你这么下流。”洛基红着脸咬牙。

索尔咬住洛基的耳垂，对着他呵出一口热气：“以前是还在谈恋爱，现在孩子都有了。”

“你的意思是有孩子了就不跟我谈恋爱了？”索尔在洛基耳边说话，让他感到麻痒无比，忍不住往反方向逃。

“不，我是说，我们现在可以做一些更刺激的事情了。”索尔让洛基直视自己，“而且，我不就在这吗，还需要你自己努力？”

“嗯……”洛基的双眼早就湿润了，水光粼粼，此刻一副受委屈了的模样，“那你还不快点。”

“得令。”

话音刚落，索尔就用大手把洛基微微颤抖的双腿打开，架到自己的两肩上。一把扯开洛基半掩的衣衫，露出身下人完美的胴体。

伸手抚摸了一下洛基微隆的肚皮，仿佛是在跟小家伙打商量，让小家伙安静一点，乖一点。

紧接着朝下握住了洛基的那根东西上下搓动，时不时还会扯下包皮露出敏感的龟头，直接用带有茧子的手指玩弄。娴熟的手法让洛基忍不住一边扭动腰身一边呻吟。

索尔把洛基的状况掌握在手中，等到洛基快要释放时突然停止了爱抚。

“啊……不要，继续……”

索尔却坚持松开手：“乖，你后面都湿成这个样子了，先让我疼爱一番。”

“不，不……”洛基继续扭动腰身，“让我出来，嗯哼……”

索尔侧过头在洛基敏感的大腿内侧留下一个吻，伸出两根手指往洛基已经湿得不成样子的后穴摩挲。小口一张一合，仿佛在向外界的攻击发出邀请。

“待会儿让你更快乐。”

索尔眸子一沉，手指慢慢插入了洛基的后穴，感受那肉壁的挤弄。

“真紧。”索尔的手指在肉壁的缝隙里抽插，时不时慢下动作去寻找那让人痴迷的一点。

“啊……啊……”洛基双手搭在自己的小腹上，像是要保护肚子里正在发育的孩子。索尔的手指让许久未尝情事的他感到激烈又刺激，扭动着腰部想要后退，却又舍不得那里带来的让人痴迷的快感。

“怎么样？现在抽出来去摸你的阴茎好不好？”

“不，不，不好……”

索尔坏笑，手上的动作更激烈了。终于他的手指在肉壁上蹭到了一处触感不同的地方。索尔毫不停留得用两根手指夹上那颗小豆豆，使劲搓弄。

洛基瞬间像是被击中了软肋，身体剧烈抖动，放开声音大喊大叫。不过一会儿前边就射出了一发浓厚的东西，小穴也涌出一股淫液。

索尔这才停下了手上的动作：“射了这么多，前列腺被攻击的滋味舒服吗？”

洛基喘着气，此刻根本无法回答索尔的问题。现在他的后穴已经放松了不少，看样子可以吃下索尔的大东西了。

索尔从洛基后面抽出手指，放到自己的胯下揉弄着某样巨物。那玩意隔着一层浴巾剧烈隆起，洛基看在眼里不由吞咽下口水，心里又是害怕又有点期待。

“刚才问你觉得好不好看，你说好看。”索尔微笑：“现在想更清楚一点地看到吗？”

洛基愣愣地点点头。索尔此刻浑身上下充满了攻击性，让人根本无法拒绝。

他慢慢的解开浴巾上打的结，扯下浴巾，让巨大的阴茎直接露在了洛基面前。索尔握住自己的东西，上下撸了两番。那玩意在洛基的视线下变得更巨大了，高高翘起，索尔用他自己的大手掌居然不能完全握住。

视线再次对上洛基：“现在呢，好看吗？”

洛基放在自己小腹上的手不由微微使劲，孩子隔着一层肚皮散发出热量。他忍不住向后逃去，索尔这玩意要是真的插进他后面了，孩子还要不要了？

索尔一个起身扑上去，把人再次锁在自己怀里。他咬上洛基的乳头，含糊着问：“怎么，怕了？”

他现在喜欢极了洛基隆起的乳房，不管是手感还是含上去的感觉，都让索尔觉得十分的享受和痴迷。

洛基摇摇头：“孩子，不行……”

索尔松开嘴里的乳头，抬头与洛基直视：“等再过一段时间，这里就会变得更大，然后酝酿出香甜乳汁。”

“索尔……不行，你太大了，会伤害到孩子的……”洛基轻皱着眉头。

索尔笑了笑：“神嗣是很坚强的，相信我，我有把握绝对不会伤害到小家伙，可以吗？”


	4. 最终沉寂   第二十五章

洛基双手依旧紧紧放在自己的小腹上，犹豫着不知该怎么办才好。

索尔握住自己的阴茎，用巨大的龟头在洛基微微张开的小口画圈磨蹭，尝试着插进去，又在稍微进入一点点后抽出来。

“你看，你这里是接受我的，每每抽出来的时候，你的小穴就贪婪地吸着我，不让我走。”

“嗯……”洛基闭上双眼，口中发出呻吟。

他也十分的不好受，本身冰霜巨人在怀孕时性欲就会上升，和索尔这么久没见，刚才两人亲吻了一番，此刻自然是欲火焚烧。

“你这里很湿，很柔软，是可以接受我的。”索尔继续在洛基耳畔劝说，身下的动作一点点加剧。

他的半个龟头已经差不多抵进了洛基柔软的肉壁里，摇晃着腰部在那里摩擦，给两人带来阵阵快感。

这惹得洛基流出了更多水，简直就快打湿他整个臀部了。

“你，你……”

“嗯？”

“那你一定不能进那个地方。”

索尔轻笑：“哪个地方？”

“你……知道的……”洛基双眼通红，说话已经带上了哭腔。

“是孩子待着的地方吗？”索尔吻上洛基的眼角，品尝到了身下人的一滴眼泪。洛基哽咽着点头，索尔安慰道：“乖，我一定不会插进你的子宫的。”

仿佛是子宫两个字触碰到了洛基的敏感词，他整个人剧烈颤抖起来，泪水已经不受控者地顺着脸颊流了下来。

“不，不是子宫，我不是女人。”洛基环上索尔的脖颈。

索尔趁机凑上洛基的嘴角：“那是什么？”

“是，是生殖腔……”

索尔被身下可爱的人逗笑了，坚定着语气回答：“好，是生殖腔。”

他腰部微微用力，让自己整个龟头都插进了洛基身后的小穴里，洛基应着传来一句隐忍的叫声。

“那我一定不插进你的生殖腔，一定不伤害到孩子，好不好？”

洛基颤抖着点头，哽咽着告诉他的爱人：“好。”

于是索尔扶住洛基的双腿，腰部狠狠用力，一发把自己的巨大粗壮的阴茎插进了洛基的小穴。

不过停顿了一秒，索尔又瞬间来回抽插起来，根本不给洛基喘气的机会。洛基抱紧自己的小腹，发出一声声看似痛苦实则享受的叫喊，口水不受控制地顺着嘴角流出。

肉体摩擦相互碰撞，洛基后穴的水从最深处一股接着一股涌出，仿佛不知道停歇似得。

索尔被洛基软热的小穴吃得情欲暴涨，得咬紧后槽牙才不至于立刻射出来。

“你看，你这里是可以承受住的。”

洛基被撞击得口中发出阵阵呻吟，根本思考不了，情迷意乱中他用眼角的视线扫过去，内心更忐忑了：“你骗人，还有那么长没有插进去……”

索尔坏笑，拉扯住洛基的一只手带到自己的阴茎上：“感受一下？”

洛基颤抖着手摸上索尔没能够完全插进去的巨物，手上糊弄了一大滩从他体内流出的透明色液体，心里惊叹这么大的东西是怎么进到那么小的地方的。

索尔想的却是怎么才能把自己的东西完全埋进洛基勾引人的小穴里。

他抽插了百下，看洛基差不多已经可以承受了，就把双手放在洛基的腰挎上，紧紧按住：“准备好了吗？我要全部进去了。”

“嗯……”洛基再次呻吟一声，收回手紧紧抓住身下的床单，像是第一次做爱一样感到十分紧张，“来吧……”

索尔咬上自己的下唇，腰部抽插的动作慢慢加速，洛基被顶得整个人律动起来。终于，他一个用力，将自己那简直不像出自人身上的阴茎全部插进了洛基的肉壁里。

“啊！——”洛基拱起身子，硬生生接受了这剧烈的一击。他的穴道被完全撑开，最深处被撞击到，腹部变得酸涩不堪，激烈的快感瞬间传遍全身。

他的生殖腔口刚好被索尔的冠状沟狠狠摩擦到，连带着整个生殖腔都紧绷起来。他摸上自己的小腹，那里紧缩了两下，传来了更炽热的感觉。

索尔紧接着开始了大幅度的抽插，每一次都让自己的整条巨物完整得进出。凸起的蘑菇状龟头每一下都把穴道的所有褶皱撑开，把那条神秘的小口又撞得打开，一股股粘液涌出。

肉壁此时已经被操的柔软无比，弹性极佳，与索尔的巨物互动产生奇妙的反应。从穴道最深处流出的温热淫液让索尔的动作更加顺畅，烫的索尔的那物剧烈发抖。

洛基攀上索尔的肩背，头抵在索尔的脖颈处，呻吟声中夹杂着哽咽。

“舒服吗？”

洛基抱紧索尔，颤抖着摇头，不愿意回答。

索尔暂停下撞击的动作，趴在洛基身上轻声喘气。

“嗯……”洛基扭起腰身，他的身体被完全打开了，变得毫不惧怕巨物的攻击，甚至还希望索尔能够更激烈一点，“怎么……不动了……”

“问你舒不舒服，你不回答。”索尔坏笑。

“不要，快点。”洛基一副欲求不满的样子。

“你这个贪得无厌的人，刚才还说着怕，不想要，现在怎么又好了？”

洛基哼哼两声表示不满。

索尔伸手揽着洛基的后背，让洛基直起身子，直接坐到了他的巨物上。由于体重的原因，此刻洛基感觉索尔进的更深了，连那两颗蛋都要挤进他的后穴。让他忍不住咬紧银牙才能不叫出来。

两人互相拥抱着，索尔的腹肌直接贴上了洛基的肚皮，孩子在两人之间乖乖地沉睡。

索尔吻上洛基的脸颊：“小家伙真乖。”

不说还好，一说洛基就感到一阵羞赧，他们居然当着孩子的面做这种事情。

他轻咬在索尔的肩膀上，含糊地说：“流氓。”

索尔挑眉，用大手在洛基光滑的背部摩挲：“你不喜欢？”说着上下耸动了一下身体。

洛基又哼哼两声。

索尔见状假装要抽出来：“既然你不喜欢，那我就出去喽？”

洛基一听索尔这话就夹紧了小穴：“不行……”

“嘶……”索尔的阴茎被那滚烫的地方吸得简直要爆开，不由发出一声低吼，“你这个磨人的小兽。”

索尔躺到床上，洛基顺势用双手撑在索尔胸膛上，坐在索尔腰胯处。

“想要就自己动。”索尔说着又耸动了一番腰部。

“你这个，可恶的人。”洛基咬牙，犹豫了片刻还是乖乖自己使劲上下动了起来。

肉体碰撞的声音再次传来，在安静的山洞里听上去清晰无比。

洛基一手撑把自己撑起，一手抚在孩子休憩的地方，上下耸动，不知疲累。

他很明显更喜欢自己来掌控性爱的频速，也更清楚哪处最渴求索尔的阴茎。

孩子正在他的肚子里沉睡，可是他的生殖腔口被这一番性事弄得大大张开，渴求更多的刺激，每次索尔的龟头滑过那个地方，洛基都忍不住想要把那可怕的巨物吞进内阴。

但是不行，很可能会伤害到孩子。

嗯……为什么，还达不到高潮……洛基哼哼地快哭出声来了。

明明他被操弄得很舒服，可是就是有一种最深层次的欲望没有被满足的感觉。

可恶……难道一定要进到那里面吗……

他的内阴因为生殖腔收缩的原因也一开一合，激烈得渴求更猛烈的攻击。

嗯……欲望得不到满足，洛基简直快要疯狂了。

终于，他让自己的生殖腔口对准索尔的龟头，倏然沉沉坐下，那里毫不意外得被狠狠插了进去。

洛基发出一声大叫，浑身发抖，他撑在索尔胸膛上的手快要支撑不住自己的身体了。

索尔咬牙，他可以感受到自己的阴茎进入了一个更小更湿更紧的入口，吸得他快感上了更高一层。

索尔扶住洛基因为孕育孩子而变得稍稍柔软的腰部：“进到哪里了？”

洛基的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉了下来，他已经被快感折磨地濒临攀上顶峰：“是，是那里……你进来了我的生殖腔……”

索尔轻皱眉头压住自己想要狠狠操进去的本能：“孩子呢？”

“我不知道……”洛基哭得双眼通红，“我，不知道……可是我高潮不了，不进来这里我高潮不了……”

索尔抚摸上洛基的肚皮，那里传来阵阵收缩。洛基也被情欲折磨得快要崩溃。

索尔沉下蓝色的眸子，一个动作把洛基放在床上躺着：“那就尝试一把？”

洛基用手背遮住自己的眼睛：“可以吗……”

索尔先把自己的阴茎从洛基的后穴慢慢抽出来，摩擦得洛基癫狂。

“不试一试怎么知道呢？”他弯下腰抱紧洛基，让洛基的小腹夹在两人中间，贴在自己的肚皮上。

“而且不把你满足了，小家伙也不会舒服到哪里去。”洛基现在这幅模样，不把人喂饱了，估计得出事。

话音刚落，索尔就把巨物插了进来，这次直接朝着内阴攻击过去，比上次进的更深了。

“啊！——”

索尔加快抽插的速度，朝着那处狠狠撞击，毫不留情。两人的身体都热到烫手，汗水顺着肌理留下，打湿的床单。

索尔啧了一声，看来带回这张床得收拾很久才能睡了。

终于在百余下抽插后，索尔把自己的东西完全挤进洛基的生殖腔，在那神秘诱人的地方释放出了浓厚的一泡精液。

洛基同时高潮，内阴射出一大滩黏稠的透明液体。

索尔抱着洛基侧身躺在床上，两人轻声喘气。

他吻上洛基的唇舌：“怎么样？还好吗？”

“嗯哼……”洛基摸着自己的小腹，那里变得更加滚烫，整个人呈现出来一副吃饱喝足了的模样，连看人的眼神都风韵了起来。

“没事。”

索尔笑笑：“舒服了？”

“嗯。”

欲望被满足后，洛基变得慵懒无比，闭上眼就睁不开了。

索尔抱着这只小兽又亲又咬温存够了后，把人喊醒：“洛基，别睡着了，我带你去清理一下。”

说着把自己的玩意慢慢抽了出来，又引起洛基一阵哼哼，索尔释放出来的东西却是一点都没流出来，被贪婪得吞着。

索尔把洗得香香的洛基抱在怀里，躺到整理干净床上。右手一直不愿意从洛基的小腹上拿开。可能是索尔的错觉，但他觉得小家伙真的长大了一点。

微凉的夜风吹进来，把山洞里充盈着情欲的空气带出去，一切又归于平静。


	5. 最终沉寂  第三十章

如果让洛基形容一下生孩子是一种怎么样的感受，他此刻并不会回答这个问题，因为他疼到根本无法思考。

黑色的长发被汗水打的透湿，洛基双手抓着身下的床单，想要以此来隐忍腹内的疼痛。

可是这般肉体的疼痛实在是难以忍受，同时撕扯着神经炸裂，让洛基怀疑自己的灵魂是不是也快要跟着颤动。

他躺在大床上，旁边围满了医师，一个个都对他的情况束手无策。

此时他已经经历过了三四次阵痛，也使光了几乎所有的力气，可是肚子里的小家伙还是不愿意出来。

低头瞟了一眼时不时蠕动的大肚子，洛基苦笑，这个小子还真是调皮。

“皇后，我们再试一次，请跟着我的指令用力。”医师在一旁一脸担忧，“再这样下去小殿下会被闷坏的，时间拖得越久，情况越糟糕。”

洛基放慢呼吸想要听清医师的话语，在理解到医师的意思后抓在床单上的手不由捏的更紧。

他微微点头，再一次重拾心情顺着生殖腔缩动的力使劲。

他咬紧后槽牙，想要用力把孩子推出产道，可是就在孩子都快露出一个头尖时洛基又断了气。他重重倒回床上，呼吸急促。

又是一次失败的尝试，可是情况好像又有点不同。在孩子缩回来的时候，洛基很明显感受到了一股液体在流向体外。

“医，医师……”洛基感受到了另一种疼痛，“请你帮我看看，我怎么了……”

“啊！”站在角落里护产的小医师发出一声尖叫，引起了所有人的注意。

大汩鲜血从洛基的腹中涌出，浸染打湿了一大片床单，鲜血的味道瞬间在整个房间弥漫开来。

“快！通知陛下！”某个医师大喊，霎那间所有人都慌了起来，开始手忙脚乱。

可这时洛基反而觉得更加安静了，他浑身无力躺在床上，耳边再也听不见声音，双眼也无法聚焦，只能模模糊糊地看到天花板上的褐色。

啊，对了，这是一种生命流逝的疼痛感。

在洛基完全失去神智陷入昏迷前，他终于想起了这个熟悉的感觉。

等到索尔脚步轻重不一嗡着大脑冲进房间时，洛基已经无法再次睁开双眼了。他失去意识躺在床上，硕大的腹部高高隆起，惹人注目。

在前段时间，索尔并不是没有想过这种糟糕的情况。如果洛基在生产的过程中出现意外，他该怎么办？他那时以为自己会发疯、会咆哮，可是实际上，在看到这幅情景后他却冷静到吓人，根本没有大喊大叫。

他慢下脚步走到床边，跪在地上。看着眼前面色苍白的人，索尔的心脏隐隐作痛。他觉得自己是一个罪人。

洛基的肚子那么大，频繁的缩动看得人心惊胆战，可是他整个人除了肚子以外还是和未孕育孩子之前一样瘦。

或者说是比他怀孕前要更加清瘦，锁骨更加明显，手指变得更加苍白纤细，以前洛基那引以为豪的紧致肌肉也渐渐消失不见。

“洛基。”索尔牵起洛基的手放在唇边亲吻，紧接着伸出手把洛基额头上凌乱的发丝拨到一边，替他擦去汗水。

他想说更多的话，心里的忏悔多到快要爆炸，可是嘴中却连一句都讲不出来。

不怕，哥哥陪你。

索尔闭紧双眼，凑到洛基的脸颊边。

身边的医师在经过紧急检查后尝试着跟索尔沟通：“陛下，这种情况下，大概只有一种方法可以行得通了。”

“什么？”索尔的眉头自从一开始皱起后就没有放松过。

“剖开皇后的腹部，将孩子取出来。”

一瞬间整个产房安静了下来，没有一个人敢讲话，连呼吸声都怕太大引起国王陛下的注意。

索尔双手剧烈颤动：“这样的话，对皇后会有影响吗？”

资历最深的医师上前：“影响无法避免，但是如果不采取这个行动，皇后陛下和孩子会更加危险。”

这一次，索尔沉默的时间更长了。

“我记得刚刚问你洛基怎么样，你说他没事。”

“陛，陛下……”医师瞬间出了一身汗。

索尔抬眸，双眼向刀刃一样向那位医师刺过去。

医师不由后退了两步。

片刻后索尔把视线放回到洛基身上，一瞬间冷漠的眼神变得温柔多到快要溢出来。洛基毫无意识，全身上下一点血色都没有，可是他的腹部却剧烈蠕动着。

“就这样做吧。”索尔听见自己说，双手不由自主把洛基的手握的更紧。

医师僵硬着身子点头，产房里响起了手术刀摩擦碰撞的清脆声。

执刀的依旧是这位从业上千年有过无数次接生经历的医师，尽管她经验丰富，可当事情轮在国王和皇后身上时，她还是十分得紧张，尤其是在刚才被国王陛下用那种快要杀死人的眼神看过后。

就在锋利的刀刃反射出一道银光快要刺破洛基一层薄薄肚皮的前一秒，角落里助产的小医师又发出了一阵惊呼。

执刀医师手一抖瞬间收回刀来，定睛一看还好没有出血，接着又转身说：“你大喊大叫什么啊！”

小医师一脸委屈：“你，你们看皇后陛下……”

索尔闻言抬起埋在床上的头，洛基的肤色由极致的白慢慢从内到外泛出蓝色，到最后全身上下都变成了漂亮的冰蓝色。

“洛基……”

一旁的医师们又一次手忙脚乱起来。

“现在怎么样？”索尔马上问。

这次依旧还是那位可怜的医师颤抖着声音回答：“皇后陛下应该是，变成了冰霜巨人的模样。”

“这个我当然知道！”索尔大喊，“我是在问现在还用不用剖开洛基的肚子了？”

“不用了。”弗丽嘉推开大门走进来，又对着一群医师说：“你们都出去吧，我在这里。”

“是。”医师们连忙离开，顺带还关上了产房的大门。

“母后！洛基他这样……”

“别担心，索尔。”弗丽嘉脱下厚重的外袍，来到了洛基的另一边，“刚刚让你父王带我紧急去了一趟约顿海姆。”

“约顿海姆？”

“嗯，劳菲说，这种情况下只要洛基能够成功变回普通冰霜巨人的模样，就可以顺利诞下孩子。”

“真的吗？”索尔这时才发现自己的眼泪都要掉下来了。

“索尔。”弗丽嘉温柔着看着自己的儿子，“都快成为父亲了，怎么还这么爱哭鼻子？”

索尔吸了吸鼻头：“不哭了。”

“嗯。”弗丽嘉微笑，“相信洛基，他一定可以的，我们就安安静静陪在他的身边，让他感受到我们的陪伴。”

“好。”索尔重重点头。

在失去意识后，洛基似乎陷入了一片梦境。

梦里是一片昏暗的天空，他只能看清尽处的路，无法看到远处的东西。他抱着一块大石头，不知停歇地奔跑。沿着脚下的一条路，仿佛永远没有尽头。

在长途的奔跑中，他的肌肉变得酸胀疼痛，浑身疲惫不堪，尤其是他的肚子，好像在被什么东西狠狠踹弄，让他一点也不舒服。低头一看，原来是被胳膊里抱着的大石头硌住了。

洛基想要把这块大石头扔掉，可是手上的动作根本不听大脑的指挥，还是把它抱得紧紧的。

他想要停下脚步，可是双腿还是无法被控制，依旧赤裸着脚在粗糙的地面上奔跑，脚底被粗糙的砾石划伤，流出血丝。

体力到了极限，他大口喘气，脚下一个踉跄被一枝藤条绊倒在地。

“啊！”他发出一声惊呼，疼，身体变得更疼了。

手里的大石头被摔出了几米外，洛基浑身无力倒在地上。他可以感觉到自己的下体仿佛被什么东西撕裂了，传来火辣辣的疼。

但终于，那种腹内传来的毁天灭地般的疼痛渐渐停歇了。耳边隐约听到了一阵婴儿的哭啼声。

他大汗淋漓，合上双眼，呼吸渐渐平缓。

阿斯加德冬季的雪总是那么大，强劲到一夜之间雪风刮过，整个国域便会铺上一层厚重的银装。

宫殿最顶层的房间里早已经点上了壁炉，热意笼罩在整个房间里，加上地面毛绒绒的地毯，让人感觉十分暖和。

索尔端来几份小点心放到精致的木制白漆桌上，走到洛基身边为这个还在沉睡的人拉好被子。洛基的肤色已经慢慢变成了平常的白色，唇上也添上几分红。

索尔微笑，弯腰留下一个吻，留恋了好久才离开洛基的脸颊。他紧接着走到房间的小角落去看那个折腾了洛基一天一夜的小家伙。

“嗨，小家伙。”索尔跪到孩子的床边。

孩子躺在小床上熟睡，双眼还一次都没有睁开过。他大概只有索尔两个手掌大小，全身呈现出新生儿特有的浅红色。

在索尔刚得知他和洛基有一个孩子时，期待的是一个可爱的小女儿。可是此刻正在他面前熟睡的小家伙却是一个不折不扣的男孩子。

不过也好，小家伙黑色的绒发刚冒出脑袋，跟洛基的发色一模一样。也不知道小家伙是什么瞳色，如果是和洛基一样的碧色眸子，那这世上该又多了一个绝世的美色。

想到这里索尔不由感到欣喜，一个小洛基不知道该有多可爱。

索尔回想起他和洛基还小的时候，洛基总是调皮捣蛋的一个，不管是谁都拿他没办法。但索尔知道，洛基调皮捣蛋的背后是他对安全感的极度缺失。

一个最明显的表现就是，在夜晚洛基总会穿着他那身淡绿色的小睡衣，抱着自己的枕头偷偷溜进他的房间，揉弄着双眼用软糯的声音说，哥哥我要跟你一起睡觉。

索尔那时总会先皱一下眉，抱怨一句怎么又来，然后假装很勉强地把床让一半给洛基，其实心里开心地不得了。

这时洛基就会笑着屁颠屁颠跑过来，钻进他的被子，不过一两秒就会睡着。

夜晚身边有另一份体温跟一个人睡觉的感觉天差地别。习惯了洛基的陪伴，在某一天洛基突然不来后索尔毫无意外陷入了一段时间的失眠状态。

而那时两人大概都进入了青春期，看彼此的眼神都不由自主带着一些不满。也正是从那时开始，两人开始渐行渐远。

现在再看，那种不满大概是另一种傲娇的表现。想要陪伴在彼此身边，可是碍于青春期的莫名情绪，没有一个人愿意主动先表达出来，于是便陷入了恶性循环。

索尔摇摇头，思绪从记忆中回到现在。眼前的小家伙睡得正熟，洛基也平安无事睡在一边。

世界上还有比这更能让人感到幸福的事情吗？


	6. 最终沉寂 第三十四章

索尔知道，自从那年夏日，他梦到洛基那双慵懒又魅惑的眼睛开始，他就将万劫不复。

“这才上午呢。”索尔隐忍着诱惑，考虑到现在确实是光天化日，便说出了这么一句话。

洛基一个翻身跨坐在索尔身上，把这个浑身都是健硕肌肉的男人压在自己身下。他用自己的臀部在索尔胯下细细磨蹭了一两番，果不其然感受到了某样坚硬的东西。

“难道你选择挺着这个不知羞耻的东西离开我在宫殿里到处晃悠？”洛基不怀好意地笑了笑，“虽然你是王，但这样做，怎么说也过分了吧。”

“嘶。”索尔咬牙，顺势顶了顶腰胯，惹得洛基忍不住哼哼了两声，“既然你这么坚持，作为一位优秀的丈夫，我只好满足你了。”

夏日的烈阳炽烤着大地，屋子里循环着从外界吹进来的热气，闷得两人出了一身薄汗。

索尔和洛基刚准备来一点激烈的床上运动，大门就被敲响了。

两人一愣，紧接着用最快的速度离开对方的身体，整理着装。尽管他们的着装是最不正式的睡衣。

“进来。”索尔扯了扯衣领低沉着声音说，他现在有点被打扰了好事的气愤。

索尔话音刚落，大门就被无声地打开。仆人们鱼贯而入，十分有秩序地把房间里快要完全融化的冰块换成刚冻好的新冰。

女仆又在桌上放上了二人最爱的食物。

“咳咳，好了，可以出去了。”

除了一句“是”，多余的一句话都没有，仆人们又很快离开了房间，关紧了大门。

索尔挑眉，好吧，不得不说这样他们都凉快了很多，性爱过后及时的能量补充也是必要的。

“还来吗？亲爱的。”索尔侧过头问躺在身边的洛基。

洛基微笑着撑起身子：“为什么不呢？”说着翻身又坐在了索尔的身体上。

索尔一伸手便把洛基的衣袍扯了开来，接着随手扔到地上。洛基雪白的肌肤因为动情的缘故带上了一层细致的粉红色，肌肉细腻紧实，毫不夸张，这么一具美丽优雅又充满诱惑的胴体就此出现在了索尔眼前。

不管看到多少次，索尔还是会感叹，洛基的身体真的美到了极致。这种美来自于自然，是上天所创造的绝妙平衡，多一分太过，少一分不足。恰到好处刚刚好。

就算世界上的每个人都说他爱上了洛基的身体，索尔也不会感到任何意外。因为他深知洛基的魅力，而他自己就是深受其害的一员。

他伸出双手滑过洛基紧实的肌肤，覆盖上洛基微微隆起的乳房。这里因为上次生育和哺乳的原因撑起了一个小弧度，摸上去绵软极了。虽然平时洛基穿衣服看不太出来，但衣袍一解开就是最能让人索尔犯罪的地方。

“嗯……轻一点，索尔。”洛基摸上索尔放在他胸部的手，酥麻感传遍全身。

索尔每次见到了他的乳房都猴急得跟个孩子似的，又是捏揉又是舔咬，恨不得把他胸前的这块软肉吃下肚子里去。

还记得维达尔刚吃奶的时候，索尔每夜都要跟孩子抢着吃，一直到现在洛基已经早已没有奶水了，索尔还喜欢在睡梦中无意识地摸上他的胸部，有时甚至还含着他的乳房入睡。

“你说，这里还会变大吗？”索尔舔了舔嘴角，银丝沾上了他的薄唇，泛出水光。

洛基笑了笑，弯下腰舔舐干净索尔唇上的水光，又接着向自己的丈夫索吻。索尔自然毫不客气地回吻。舌尖相互缠绕，两人的身体越发炽热。

 

洛基伸手解开了身下人的衣袍。他顺着索尔的肌理慢慢从胸部抚摸到胯下，肌肉的感觉让他爱不释手。

他的手心贴上了索尔那巨大又炽热的东西，不停地揉捏，让那玩意迅速膨胀起来，变得越来越硬。

“你觉得呢？”他反问索尔。

索尔咬上洛基的耳朵，双手慢慢揉上了他的臀瓣，还时不时拍打一番，传出啪啪的声音：“不能变大也好，这样也好看。”

索尔的手指探上洛基臀瓣间神秘的小穴，轻轻摩挲、搓弄，引得洛基忍不住哼出了声，不一会穴道已经湿润了起来。

“还是这么会流水。”摸到了穴口的粘液，索尔十分开心地笑了出来，“就跟我们第一次一样。”

“你……”洛基绯红着脸颊，双眼已经迷离了，“就不能少说几句话吗？”

“等我真正少说两句了，你估计又会怪我说做爱太安静了吧。”

索尔用手指开拓洛基身下的甬道，顺着肉壁画着圈伸进去，四处按压。

“啊……”洛基扭着屁股和细腰，一边想要逃离这让人窒息的感觉，一边又舍不得离开索尔的手指。不过一会儿，洛基的整个小穴就充盈着透明色的液体，一股一股流出来，弄脏了床单。

索尔的手指也无法再满足他身体深处的致命贪婪。那隐藏在穴壁深处的小口已经变得充满韧劲，慢慢打开，准备好迎接不久后强烈的撞击。

他手中还握着索尔粗壮的阴茎，烫得洛基手心发麻。

“嗯……快进来……”洛基扭腰。

索尔把洛基脸颊边微长的凌乱发丝别到耳后：“又这么心急？”

“不，不是我心急……是你太坏了……”

每次性事，索尔总爱等到他想要得不得了才愿意真枪实干，才愿意用他那涨到极致的大家伙插进来，才愿意给他极致的快感。

“等不及了？”

“嗯……快……”

索尔一只手握上自己的家伙抵住绵软湿润的入口，插进去又拿出来，这么重复了好几次：“就这么想要？”

“你……”洛基咬牙，双眼已经泛出了泪花，“不想来救算了！”

他身下的水一波接着一波，不知停歇地顺着穴道溢出来，整个小穴里充满了饱满的汁水，就差索尔狠狠的一个撞击便能攀登上顶峰。

可是这个人却偏偏喜欢等他快接近崩溃才开始动作。

“等等，避孕套呢？”索尔隐忍着想要发泄的欲望，在进入洛基前一秒想起了要紧事。

“嗯……别。”洛基抱紧索尔，不让索尔离开他的身体一秒。

“不行亲爱的，会中招的。”索尔伸手去拿放在床头的避孕套。

洛基一伸手拦着了索尔，他与索尔十指相扣，贴上索尔的嘴唇，舔了又舔，双眼同伙。

“不要，哥哥，就现在，快来。”

索尔脑海里的一根弦突然紧绷断裂，紧接着就律动起肌肉壮硕紧实的腰部，那物件顺着汁水毫无阻碍地滑进小穴，巨大的顶端擦过又小又湿的内阴口。

洛基身子一僵，一股汹涌的热液顺着穴道喷涌而出，瞬间打湿了两人的连接处。他在索尔身上不停地扭动身体，用索尔的大家伙把自己磨得浑身发抖，带来快感，身前的阴茎翘得老高，肿胀不堪。

“你就会这一招，磨人的很。”索尔似是抱怨似是宠溺地说。

洛基一声哥哥喊得索尔血脉膨胀，简直快让他下一秒就要射出来。而洛基这个贪婪的小兽还不知停歇，在他身上用诱惑极了的声音呻吟。

洛基拉着索尔的一只手，带上自己微微隆起的乳房，低着声音说：“你不是想让这里变大吗？那就直接进来，操进我的生殖器，然后，射进来……”

洛基的话让索尔失去了心智。他捏着洛基胸前红色的一点，又直接上嘴舔舐。让洛基又是疼痛和快感相交织。

紧接着索尔开始了猛烈的撞击，一刻不停地让他巨大的阴茎在洛基的小穴里来回进出，次次都撞击到最深处，一次又一次摩擦到内阴口。

洛基软了腰，终于坚持不住趴在了索尔身上。

“小坏蛋。”索尔一个翻身把洛基压在身下，抬起他的一条腿架在肩上，身下的动作越来越激烈。

巨物再次蹭过内阴口，让洛基浑身颤抖。

“进来，哥哥，射进来。”

“真的要吗？”

“嗯……要，要你……”洛基红着脸颊，渐渐闭上双眼。

索尔一狠心，咬着牙把自己粗壮的家伙操进了那条小口，又按住洛基扭动的小腰，冲着身下人最敏感的地方操了百余下，这才射出一泡粘稠的精液。

“啊……”滚烫的精液在可以孕育孩子的地方翻滚，洛基收紧腰腹，弓起身子，身前也射了出来。

“呼，怎么样？”索尔侧躺在洛基身边，想要抽出自己的家伙。

洛基嗯哼一声，抱紧索尔，身后的小穴把索尔的家伙吞得紧紧的，精液还留在生殖器里，一滴都没有流出来。

“还行吧。”洛基吃饱喝足，慵懒地说。

索尔瞪圆双眼：“只是还行？”

“嗯，还行。”洛基在索尔的臂弯里找到了一个最熟悉又最舒适的位置，闭眼假寐。

“宝贝，看来你还需要再来一发。”索尔挑眉，一把抱起洛基便下床站了起身，重力的原因让索尔又硬起来的大家伙进的更深了。

“你……”洛基瞪上索尔。

这次索尔倒是一言不发，抱着洛基操便了整个房间的每个角落。

当一个男人问你行不行的时候，除了“好棒”以外的任何词语，都会让你再次遭受一次重重的疼爱，洛基抚着自己酸痛不已的腰躺在新换上的床单上时想。

一双绿色的眼睛似怨似爱地瞅着正在打扫房间的索尔。

当然，一时的放纵也让索尔承受了不小的后果。

此次之后的每次性事，洛基都要求由他完全主导，以至于结了婚索尔还不得不偷偷躲在浴室里解决了多次生理需求。

当夏季的热风变得不再那么让人难以忍受时，在微凉的感觉中，索尔终于想起了他曾经许给洛基的一项约定。

那是多年前在黑暗世界的残酷战场上，也是他的洛基离死亡最近的一次。以至于这么多年后，索尔还是不愿意回想起那场战斗的细节。

因为他不愿意让洛基那么痛苦，即使是在过去的回忆中。

但他终究还是想起了那个美好的，到现在还没有实现的约定。

那是他和洛基并肩而战，互相把后背交给对方，与敌人厮杀。

在战斗的间隙里，他背对着洛基说，等战争结束了，我带你去。

我带你去，带你去亚尔夫海姆，那时光之精灵的地方。


End file.
